


Regret is one hell of a thing

by orphan_account



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, Self Harm, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iago goes to see an old friend. Unexpectedly he gets a gruesome surprise that wasn't wanted causing feelings of regret and anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret is one hell of a thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when my depression seemed to be at it's worst. I hope it isn't too..bad or anything.

Letting out a sigh Iago put the book he was reading onto the table he was sitting at. He looked out the window at the clear blue sky. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood to read at the moment but he definitely didn't want to sit at home. He could sneak off and check in with Othello. He had heard he had some sort of relationship with Desdemona. The information could always come in handy for later.  
“You don’t look so enthused,” a voice interrupted his thoughts. “Is something wrong?”

He looked over to see Emilia standing near him. She was so quiet he didn't even hear her come in. That was a change for once.

“I’m just thinking,” he responded.

“Maybe you should visit Roderigo. It’s been an awfully long time since we've heard or seen him.”

Iago wasn't sure if he wanted to visit his childhood friend. Sure he didn't mind being around him but he would always whine which got on Iago’s nerves. If he didn't go however, he’d never hear the end of it from Emilia and that was one thing he didn't want to deal with.

“Alright,” he said getting up and wrapping his arms around her waist. “I won’t be long.”

“You can take as long as you want,” Emilia smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. “There’s no reason to hurry.”

“Right..” Iago let go of her and rolled his eyes as he headed out the door.

***

Walking up the sidewalk to Roderigo’s house Iago wondered if he was making the right decision to visit Roderigo today. He was probably moping around knowing him. He supposed he’d never know until whatever happened had happened. Reaching the door he knocked and waited for his friend to answer the door. A few minutes passed and after nothing he knocked again, louder this time.

He was just about to turn around and leave when the door opened. In front of Iago was a rather exhausted looking Roderigo. His shirt was halfway buttoned up and his pants were unzipped. Iago guessed that Roderigo had just woken up and rushed to get the door.

“Looks like you just woke up,” Iago commented on Roderigo’s composure.

“I uh, I just did actually,” he said and stretched. “I guess you can come in if that’s what you’re here for.”

Iago followed Roderigo into the house and into the living room. He sat down on a chair and looked around the room. Roderigo zipped his pants up and finished buttoning up his shirt. He looked over to Iago. “So what brings you here?”

“It’s been a while since we've talked. I thought I’d check up on you and see if you were alright.”

“Oh that’s unlike you.”

“Unlike me? Now what do you mean by that?”

"Nothing never mind."

Iago decided to stay silent. He was never one to be good at comforting others or at least he didn't think so. Maybe he had lied one too many times and become delusional on what would help people and what didn't. He wasn't sure.

An awkward silence filled the room. Neither of them said a word. Iago looked to Roderigo who was looking down at his hands. He was fidgeting with them but his focus wasn't on them. Iago couldn't quite tell what emotion Roderigo was feeling but he assumed it was nervousness. He went to speak but was soon interrupted by Roderigo.

"I have to go and get something," he stood up suddenly. "I won't take long alright?"

Iago nodded, "That's fine."

He watched Roderigo go off into the direction of his room. Setting his head on the back of the couch. As much as he wanted to go and see what Roderigo was going to get, he didn't really want to get up. Besides Roderigo might get upset if it was important. Whatever it was. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could rest his eyes for a little. Roderigo said he wouldn't take long anyway.

***

In what seemed like a second later, Iago opened his eyes and fell off of the couch. Grumbling he pulled himself up off of the floor and looked around. Roderigo wasn't in the room. That was odd. The Roderigo he knew would have woken him up right away. He looked towards the bedroom. Perhaps he had fallen asleep as well. 

Hesitantly he walked in the direction of the bedroom. He didn't appear to be in the bedroom. "Roderigo?" he called out. "Are you still here? I might go home now."

There was no answer.

He was getting annoyed now. He didn't have the time to play games. Heading back into the living room he stopped at the bathroom. It was open slightly and he swore he saw something. Unless he was going crazy.

He nudged the bathroom door open and froze up. On the tiled floor Roderigo's body face down. It looked lifeless but maybe there was a chance that he wasn't dead. Iago hesitated for a moment then quickly went over to his body. Iago flipped him over and his eyes widened. There was a slit on Roderigo's throat. Beside him lay his dagger that he carried around with him.The cut was vertical and it seemed rather deep. The blood was still flowing out of his neck. Iago placed two fingers on between Roderigo's ear and chin. He moved it down to his neck. It appeared he had cut the carotid artery. Quickly getting up he turned the sink and wet a rag with cold water. He was probably too late but he had to try. 

He placed the wet rag on Roderigo's neck. The blood soaked through the rag. Iago's chest felt tight as if a great pressure was on it. His breathing patteren began to turn slow and heavier. After a few minutes Iago continued to apply pressure on the rag. He had cleaned it a few times but it didn't matter. There was too much blood. As tears started to form in his eyes he shut them tight. Crying wasn't going to help him now. If only he had paid more attention then he could have prevented this.

His thoughts were interupted by a hoarse voice. Iago's eyes fluttered open. Roderigo was barely holding his head up as he tried to look at Iago. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Iago shouted louder than he had intended. "I was worried! Didn't you consider everyone else?!"

Roderigo's voice was too weak to hear. The only word he could make out was "table". Iago was about to ask what he meant but Roderigo's head fell back down on the floor.

Iago knew it was too late and there was nothing he could do about it. Getting up he sulked into the living room. His eyes caught a piece of paper folded up on the table. He picked it up and opened it. He felt shocked about the contents on it.

***

_To whoever finds this,_

_I apologize you had to find out this way. If you're reading this I'm assuming that I'm already dead. If I need to explain.. the reasons should be obvious to anyone who knows me. I'm worthless, pathetic, my best friend hates me and I think he's using me and I can't get the girl who has captured my heart. It's probably stupid but I don't want to deal with the pain anymore. Sorry._

_Roderigo_

Iago had gone home right away after finding the letter. He had shown Emilia since she was the one who had been worried about him the most. She had to leave the room to cry leaving him alone.

"Dammit," he slammed his fist against the table after he had finished rereading the letter. 

"There's nothing we can do now, Iago," Emilia said timidly, her face was still red from crying. "There's no point in being mad about it."

"He was my best friend Emilia!" he snapped. "I mean he thought I was using him..I treated him like a worthless piece of trash. I do that to everyone. If anyone deserves to die it's me."

Emilia didn't respond to his outburst. Her eyes looked down to the floor. He didn't know she would have taken it this hard.

"He was like a son to me," she said after some time.

"I know.."

"We should..hold a private funeral for him."

"Private?"

"Well it may be just us there, but I think that's what he would have wanted don't you think?"

Iago looked over to the table and closed his eyes again. He felt Emilia place her arms around him with her head on his shoulder.

"If that's what he'd want then we'll do it."


End file.
